STORIES AFTER THE WAR
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: #3PATWSasusaku home-bittersweet-family• Canon? RnR? Rate berubah but no lemon just lil'bit lime.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro Shiina<strong>

**Proudly Present.**

**.**

**STORIES AFTER THE WAR**

**.**

**3 PROMPTS AFTER THE WAR**

**Home, bittersweet, family.**

**Warning: SSS, OoC, oneshoot, typos, etisi.**

**Genre: Tergantung persepsi masing-masing.**

**Rate: T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

_**"Pulang itu ada saat aku mengucapkan 'aku pulang' lalu kau akan menjawab 'selamat datang'"**_

_**"Keluarga utuh itu terdiri dari, papa, mama aku dan adik. Tapi nanti adik yang kupunya tidak hanya satu, mungkin dua, tiga, empat? Hmmm ... sebanyak-banyaknya."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang pria berjubah coklat terlihat sedang berlari menerobos hujan yang mengguyur deras di hutan belantara ini. Tak diperdulikan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit, pria ini terus berlari diantara batang pohon yang terlihat kokoh meskipun usianya sudah tua. Terhitung sudah 99 hari dirinya pergi menjalankan misi yang dibebankan oleh sahabat pirangnya untuk mengawasi sebuah desa yang terindikasi adalah tempat persembunyian kaum pemberontak yang ingin kembali mengobarkan peperangan diantara kelima desa di negara Hi ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya itu semua tidak benar, desa itu hanyalah sebuah desa biasa di mana masyarakatnya mayoritas berprofesi sebagai petani.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran si kuning itu memberikan misi yang tak bermutu ini kepada dirinya yang notabene adalah ninja hebat pemilik mata rinegan yang melegenda. Ingin sekali dirinya menjitak kepala hokage ke tujuh itu karena akibat misi menyebalkan ini dirinya harus rela meninggalkan dua orang terkasihnya di desa. Hal ini lah yang membuat Sasuke menerobos hujan dirinya ingin segera pulang untuk menemui dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke terus saja memacu kakinya untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Tapi entah kenapa dari tadi dirinya belum juga masuk ke kawasan hutan Konoha. Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Atau karena faktor usia, larinya jadi tidak secepat dulu? Ah mustahil dia itu Uchiha usia bukan penghalang baginya. Contoh saja embah buyutnya Madara yang menginspirasi gaya rambutnya, diumurnya yang sudah udzur dia tetap saja perkasa. Jadi itu sudah membuktikan kalau usia bukan penghalang, iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita tampak khawatir melihat ribuan tetesan air yang turun secara bersamaan itu lewat kaca jendela kamarnya. Resah, gelisah yang dia rasakan pasalnya sang suami belum juga pulang ke rumah setelah beberapa bulan menjalankan misi panjangnya. Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna tatkala dirinya merasakan chakra yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya. Dengan langlah seribu ibu satu anak ini menuju pintu dan dengan sekali gerakan pintu yang menghubungkan antara rumahnya dengan dunia luar terbuka menampilkan sosok yang telah lama dinantinya.

"Tadaima," ucap pria berjubah coklat itu pada wanita yang berhasil menduduki posisi pertama di hatinya yang tak tersentuh itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kehujanan, " wanita itu tidak menjawab salam dari suaminya dirinya dengan cepat menghampiri suaminya yang basah kuyup kehujanan, "ayo cepat masuk! Kau pasti kedinginan, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Tersenyum menanggapi perhatian berlebihan yang diberikan oleh istrinya itu Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Menepuk kepala merah jambu wanitanya sayang Sasuke berujar, "okaeri. Itulah seharusnya yang kau katakan."

Menarik lengan Sakura lembut, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah keduanya masuk Sasuke kembali mengunci pintunya.

.

_"Pulang itu ada saat aku mengucapkan 'aku pulang' lalu kau akan menjawab 'selamat datang'"_

_(Sasuke)_

.

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, sebaiknya kau cepat mengganti bajumu itu Sasuke-kun." Suara Sakura terdengar dari kamar mandi kemudian di susul langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya yang berdiri di dekat ranjang mereka.<p>

Tanpa Sakura mengulang lagi kata-katanya, dengan patuh Sasuke menurutinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah sampai Sasuke langsung saja melucuti seluruh material yang melekat pada tubuhnya, dengan cepat Sasuke membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke membalut tubuh atletisnya dengan kimono handuk, rambutnya yang basah dibiarkannya begitu saja karena ada orang yang akan melakukan itu padanya. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan tangan kanannya, berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sudah siap dengan handuk kecilnya.

Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjang membelakangi Sakura, dengan cekatan Sakura mulai melakukan tugasnya yaitu mengeringkan rambut Sasuke. Sakura melakukannya denfan penuh perasaan, sekali-kali Sakura memijit ringan kulit kepala Sasuke.

"Bagaimana misimu, Sasuke-kun?" Menghentikan kegiatan menggosok-gosokan rambut Sasuke, Sakura mengeluarkan cakra kehijauan dari tangannya yang diarahkan pada pundak Sasuke yang tegang.

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik." Sasuke menjawab itu dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam karena rasa hangat yang menyambangi pundaknya.

Sakura tidak bertanya lagi menghentikan aliran cakra kehujauan dari telapak tangannya, karena pundak Sasuke sudah agak rileks. Sakura kembali fokus pada rambut suaminya yang sudah mulai mengering.

"Bagaimana dia?" Tanya Sasuke ambigu pada Sakura yang masih tethanyut pada kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kemarin dia baru saja mendapat gelar sebagai murid akademi terpandai. Dia mirip sekali denganmu, aku jadi iri." Sakura terkekeh kala mengingat kelakuan putri kecilnya yang sangat mirip dengan suaminya itu. Dari mulai seringainya, makanan kesukaan, sifat tsunderenya dan masih banyak lagi. Like father like daughter.

"Tidak, dia juga mirip denganmu. Shannaro." Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat mengucapkan trademark istrinya yang lucunya menurun terhadap putri kecil mereka.

"Hn."

"Itu milikku, shannaro!"

"Sekarang jadi milikku juga, hn."

"Bolehkah aku menemuinya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura saat istrinya itu sudah selesai pada rambutnya.

Sakura menaikkan alis merah mudanya heran, "kenapa kau meminta ijinku terlebih dahulu? Kau boleh menemuinya kapan pun kau mau."

"Aku takut kau cemburu," lagi Sasuke menyeringai kecil pada istrinya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang jika diterjemahkan, 'cemburu? Jangan bermimpi!'. Sasuke mendengus melihat reaksi istrinya itu, kemudian bangkit dari ranjang mereka menuju kamar putri kecilnya diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Kamar putri kecil mereka terletak agak jauh dari kamar utama, alasannya adalah merrka tidak ingin putri kecilnya itu merasa terganggu oleh keributan di atas ranjang pada malam-malam penuh gairah itu. Juga mereka tidak mau mengotori kepolosan putri mereka dengan hal yang terkadang membuat orang tuanya lupa diri. Meskipun Sasuke bisa membuat kekkai agar kamar mereka kedap suara tetap saja itu tidak menutup kemungkinan putri kecilnya itu penasaran apa yang membuat orang tuanya betah berlama-lama di kamar. Uchiha itu jenius begitu pula putri kecil mereka, terkadang Sasuke merasa kelabakan saat putrinya itu bertanya tentang hal yang mungkin tidak patut diketahui oleh gadis cilik berusia 7 tahun kan?

Keduanya telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua yang tertempel sebuah karton yang bergambar sebuah mangkuk putih yang berisi sayuran-sayuran yang didominasi oleh tomat dan ceri atau tomat ceri itu. Jadi intinya mangkuk itu berisi 'sarada' seakan memberikan petunjuk siapa gerangan pemilik kamar ini. Gambar itu dibuatkan oleh Inojin teman Sarada di akademi, katanya gambar ini khusus dibuatkan untuk gadis cantik berkaca mata. Biarpun pada awalnya Sarada menolak pemberian Inojin itu, namun pada akhirnya entah bagaimana caranya gambar itu tertempel manis di pintu gadis kecil berkaca mata ini.

Sasuke membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, tak ingin membuat malaikat kecilnya terbangun. Kamar ini gelap hanya cahaya temaram dari lampu tidurlah yang menerangi, baru saja Sakura akan menyalakan lampu dengan satu gerakan Sasuke menggagalkannya. "Biar saja, cahaya lampu akan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lelap." Sasuke berbicara itu sambil tersenyum lembut menatap putri kecilnya, biarpun ruangan ini temaram Sakura masih bisa melihat senyum teramat manis Sasuke yang ditujukan pada putri kecil mereka. Bila sudah berhubungan dengan Sarada pasti suaminya itu keluar jauh dari image dinginnya yang sejak dulu melekat di diri Sasuke. Sakura jadi iri, ibu satu anak ini mendengus akan pikiran bodohnya itu.

Sakura berdiri menyender di samping pintu sambil melipat ke dua tangannya di dada memperhatikan bagaimana suaminya itu menatap putri mereka dengan tatapan seolah-olah gadis yang bergulung dibawah selimut tebal bergambar sebuah tomat besar dengan tomat-tomat kecil di sekeliling tomat besar itu adalah harta karun yang tak bernilai harganya. Juga saat tangan kokoh Sasuke mengusap surai kehitaman yang merupakan warisan dari Sasuke. Sarada menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya mungkin karena merasakan sentuhan yang sudah lama dia rindukan dari seseorang yang sangat dia kagumi.

Sakura tersenyum lembut menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Sungguh ini lebih dari apa yang selama ini Sakura impikan, dulu hal ini mungkin adalah impiannya paling tidak masuk akal dan paling kecil kesempatan untuk menjadi nyata. Sekarang? Apa harus Sakura betitahukan lagi? Benar kata orang, akan ada pelangi setelah hujan.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Sakura duduk di samping kanan ranjang putrinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sisi kiri ranjang tersebut.

Sasuke mencium dahi putrinya yang lebar seperti Sakura, Sasuke menciumnya cukup lama sampai akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke, mencium kening sang malaikat kecilnya. Sasuke menatap Sakurdalam menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut, "terimakasih."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menjawab pernyataan suaminya itu, menggenggam balik tangan suaminya tak kalah lembut. Kata terimakasih begitu besar maknanya bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak perlu berkata panjang lebar sampai mulut berbusa, cukup satu kata saja. Terimakasih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku iri pada Sarada," memainkan kancing piyama sang suami Sakura berkata itu dengan nada merajuk bibirnya di majukan beberapa senti membuat Sasuke ingin sekali melahapnya. Saat ini kedua pasangan terHOT seantero negara Hi ini tengah berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang mereka yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana perjalanan 'cinta' mereka hingga terbuatlah Sarada (?).

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tepat di sebut sebuah pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Kau hanya menciumnya tapi tidak menciumku," suara Sakura teredam di dada Sasuke karena dirinya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau tidak merindukanku?" Sakura mengangkat wajah cantiknya yang sempat tenggelam di dada bidang sang suami, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak."

Jawaban pendek yang keluar dari mulut suaminya membuat Sakura memajukan kembali bibirnya, ini memang kekanakan dan manja. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Bolehlah kalau bersikap manja pada suami sendiri, yang tidak boleh itu bermanja-manja pada suami orang.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu, tapi aku selalu merindukanmu. Disetiap hembusan napas, asal kau tahu."

Mungkin kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke ini memang kata-kata romantis, tapi tidak jika yang mengatakannya Sasuke. Intonasi yang Sasuke gunakan salah, dirinya mengatakan itu sama halnya saat dia menantang lawannya bertarung sungguh menyeramkan kalau menurutku. Namun lain halnya dengan Sakura, wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, itulah Sakura apapun yang Sasuke perbuat pastilah luar biasa di matanya. Apalagi ditambah sentilan yang melegenda itu, komplit deh.

"Gombal," Sakura memukul pelan dada sang suami. Posisi mereka saat ini sungguh membuatku iri, bagaimana tidak? Mereka berbaring berhadapan di bawah selimut yang hanya menutupi pinggang sampai kaki mereka saja. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kokoh suaminya, kepalanya dia sandarkan pada dada bidang sang suami. Sedangkan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura agar semakun dekat dengannya.

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling menatap dalam diam, Sakura harus mendongak karena posisi Sakura lebih rendah dari Sasuke. Keduanya terhanyut pada pesona yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing iris yang berbeda warna tersebut. Hingga mereka mentup kelopak mata mereka membiarkan indra yang lain yang bekerja memberikan sesuatu yang selalu keduanya rindukan.

Hujan masih belum berhenti, langit nampaknya ingin menghabiskan air matanya malam ini juga. Sehingga besok dirinya tidak perlu menangis lagi, namun itu tidak akan mungkin karena sekarang adalah musimnya langit menangis.

Ruangan yang menjadi kamar utama pasangan Uchiha ini mulai terasa panas, panas ini bukan berasal dari penghangat ruangan ini ataupun dari sumber panas lainnya seperti api dan sebagainya. Namun panas ini berasal dari dalam diri masing-masing yang mulai terbakar gairah. Gairah yang berasal dari kerinduan, cinta kasih dan yang terakhir adalah dari nafsu yang tidak bisa dipungkiri mempunyai pengaruh besar dengan gairah itu.

Suara kecapan jelas terdengar diantara ribuan rintik air yang berjatuhan itu, desahan yang tertahan yang teredam di dalam mulut sang pria membuat malam ini semakin semarak. Kulit polos mereka saling bersentuhan membuat sesuatu yang berada dalam diri mereka semakin terbakar. Tangan yang saling bertaut erat, mulut yang berpagut mesra juga tubuh yang menyatu membuat keduanya semakin hilang kendali.

Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini saja kita mengikuti kegiatan mereka, karena semakin lama apa yang mereka lakukan semakin panas saja. Biarkanlah mereka berbagi kehangatan sampai mereka sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

Gadis kecil bersurai hitam ini mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya, matanya mulai menampilkan iris onyx indah yang beberapa saat kebelakang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam. Tangannya yang mungil meraba-raba meja nakas di samping ranjangnya, mencari benda yang tak bisa dipisahkan dengannya. Setelah benda itu ditemukan gadis kecil itu langsung memakainya. Bangkit dari ranjangnya, gadis kecil itu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya.

Gadis kecil itu mencuci muka ala kadarnya, setelah itu dirinya kembali ke arah ranjangnya. Merapikan tempat tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan gadis kecil itu dengan telaten membereskan semuanya. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, kenapa gadis yang baru berusia 7 tahun itu sangat mandiri. Jawabannya karena ia adalah Uchiha Sarada anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dengan Uchiha Sakura, hanya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan ranjangnya, Uchiha Sarada berjalan ke arah jendela denfan tangan mungilnya dia menyibakkan gorden lalu mendorong jendrla itu agar terbuka. Bau tanah basah menyambut indra penciuman gadis Uchiha ini, samar aroma roti panggang mulai tercium. Ini adalah pertanda dirinya harus segera ke dapur karena ibunya telah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

Pagi ini ada sesuatu yang ingin Sarada katakan pada ibunya perihal percakapannya dengan bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat mengenai keluarganya. Gadis kecil berkaca mata merah ini memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana piyama tomatnya. Satu persatu anak tangga di lewatinya, aroma roti panggang semakin jelas tercium pertanda dirinya telah dekat dengan dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan keluarga kecil ini. Tinggal satu belokan lagi dirinya akan kembali melihat pemandangan biasa di pagi hari, ibunya dengan apron berwarna putih dengan sigap menyiapakn sarapan untuknya. Lalu ibunya akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang paling indah yang mungkin dimiliki seorang ibu diseluruh dunia ini.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari ada keanehan di sini, memang benar ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan dengan apron putih andalannya. Tapi di sana juga ada seorang pria berambut raven yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya. Apakah ini hanya ilusi? Kacamatanya yang kotor? Ah mungkin benar, Sarada melepas kaca matanya kemudian membersihkan asal dengan baju piyamanya lalu memakainya kembali. Namun tetap saja penglihatannya tidak salah, pria itu masih ada disana.

"Papa?!"

Pria itu berbalik kemudian tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "pagi. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya Sarada dengan cepat menerjang Sasuke. Sarada menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher kokoh ayahnya. Sasuke membalas pelukan selamat datang itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung ringkih buah cintanya dengan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum saat anaknya bergumam 'okaeri papa. Aku merindukanmu.'

"Sudah dulu acara reuni ayah dan anaknya, sarapan sudah siap~" Suara Sakura menyudahi acara pelukan ayah dan anak itu. Dengan semangat Sarada duduk di kursi di samping ayahnya lalu bersidekap di meja makan.

Ketiganya telah siap dengan sarapanya masing-masing, beberapa potong roti panggang dengan banyak irisan tomat di atasnya. Hanya irisan tomat, tidak ada apapun lagi. Kecuali roti milik Sakura yang diolesi dengan selai strawberry, yang lainnnya tomat semua. Ketiganya makan dalam hening, sepertinya mereka tetap mempertahankan peraturan tak tertulis keluarga Uchiha dilarang berbincang saat makan.

Sarada memakan roti panggangnya lamat-lamat, dirinya selalu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah ayahnya dengan ekor matanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke menyadarinya, namun dirinya pura-pura tidak tahu dan tetap fokus pada sarapannya. Sakura tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan putri kecilnya, huh~ like father like daughter lagi.

"Sarada-chan apa kau akan menambah lagi rotinya, sepertinya roti di piringmu sudah habis." Sakura mengerling jenaka ke arah putrinya yang menunduk malu tertangkap basah menyendok piringnya yang sudah kosong. Sakura tertawa ringan saat pendengarannya menangkap kosa kata milik dirinya keluar dari mulut putri kecilnya. Shannaro!

"Aku sudah selesai," suara Sasuke menghentikan tawa Sakura membuat ibu dab ank itu mengarahkan atensinya pada pria tertampan di sini.

"Aku juga."

Sakura mengambil piring kosong bekas mereka sarapan dan langsung mencucinya di wastafel. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya berniat mengambil pekerjaan istrinya mrncuci piring, namun dengan tegas Sakura menolaknya. Sarada yang masih duduk terpaku di kursinya melihat interaksi antara kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana ayahnya dapat membuat ibunya tersipu dengan sedikit perlakuan manis ayahnya. Inilah hal ynag paling Sarada suka sekaligus dibencinya, kenapa? Karena kalau sudah seperti ini mereka akan melupakan kehadirannya. Sepertinya Sarada butuh orang yang menemaninya, sepertinya mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya.

"Papa, mama aku ingin punya keluarga utuh."

Satu,

dua,

tiga.

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti ruang makan keluarga kecil ini, tanda tanya besar timbul di benak orang tua muda ini tak mengerti atas keinginan anak mereka.

"Keluarga utuh? Bukankan kau sudah memilikinya ya, Sarada-chan? Kau punya papa dan mama apa ... itu kurang?" Sakuralah yang pertama kali membuka suara perihal keinginan Sarada.

Sarada menggeleng cepat, surainya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan.

"Tidak, aku tidak memilikinya mungkin belum." Memandang kedua orang tuanya yang menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Hah~ bukannya kedua orang tuanya jenius? Sepertinya dia harus menjelaskannya.

"Aku ingin keluarga utuh seperti keluarga Inojin, keluarganya utuh."

Krik Krik Krik.

Apa belum jelas? Baiklah dia akan menjelaskannya lagi. Kejeniusan orang tuanya perlu dipertanyakan.

Menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, Uchiha Sarada memandang kedua orang tuanya yang sepertinya tengah menantikan dirinya berbicara.

"Aku ingin keluarga utuh yang terdiri dari, papa, mama, aku dan ... adik. Apa papa dan mama mau mengabulkannya?"

Sakura tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri saat mengetahui keinginan sebenarnya putrinya. Dirinya bingung harus menjawab apa, apalagi ini adalah sesuatu besar. Baiklah semoga jawabannya tidak membuat Sarada kecewa.

"Pasti, pasti kami akan mengabulkannya."

Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin Sakura katakan. Sakura menatap tak percaya suaminya yang menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih papa." Sarada bangkit dari duduknya memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat, dirinya sangat senang sekarang.

"Kau ingin punya adik berapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sarada.

Sarada seperti sedang berpikir atas jawaban apa yang akan diberikan pada ayahnya. Satu? Tidak, itu terlalu sedikit. Dua? Cukuplah. Tiga? Luar biasa! Tapi, kasihan ibunya juga kalau terlalu banyak.

"Dua?" Sarada mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan jari tengahnya, sehingga berbentuk 'v'.

"Yakin?

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Hmm ... tidak. Aku ingin banyak, tapi apa bisa?"

"Bisa, asalkan malam ini kau tidur lebih awal dan jangan lupa untuk memakai penutup telinga musim dinginmu itu. Bagaimana?"

Sakura menatap horor suaminya yang dengan seenaknya mrngambil keputusan tanpa meminta persetujuannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sarada yang menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan berbinar, Sarada tidak menyadari aura gelap yang menyelumuti ibunya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencari dulu penutup telinga musim dinginku itu supaya saat malam nanti aku langsung tidur." Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang ayah, Sarad dengan cepat berlari menuju kamarnya. Dirinya tak sabar menunggu adik-adiknya itu. Juga memberitahukan Inojin bahwa dirinya juga akan mempunyai keluarga utuh, bahkan lebih utuh karena dirinya akan mempunyai adik lebih dari satu.

Dan untuk nyonya Uchiha, selamat sepertinya malam ini kau memerlukan tenaga ekstra lagi.

.

.

.

_"Keluarga utuh itu terdiri dari, papa, mama aku dan adik. Tapi nanti adik yang kupunya tidak hanya satu, mungkin dua, tiga, empat? Hmmm ... sebanyak-banyaknya."_

_(Sarada)_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Author: <strong>

**Huft~ akhirnya selesai juga #lap keringat. Fic ini adalah fic challange pertama saya, pertama, pertama, pertama, pertamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa saya. Bayangin betapa gugupnya saya mempublish fic ini. Saya tidak yakin dengan prompts yang saya gunakan apakah nyambung atau tidak, tapi saya berharap semoga nyambung hehehe. Dan semoga fic ini diakui sebagai challange 3 prompts after the war Sasusaku, amiin.**

**Ini fic canon ke dua saya dan fic OS pertama saya, biarpun akhirnya ga jelas tapi semoga kalian suka. Dan terimakasih buat ka Morena dan ka Sky yang bikin challange ini sehingga saya tertantang untuk buat fic one shoot yang belum pernah bikin sebelumnya. Biarpun saya mau UAS dengan bandelnya saya masih membuat fic ini juga #digetok. Maaf kalau canonnya ga kerasa m(-)m**

**Oh iya saya mau ngasih informasi nih kalau saya adalah ISL (InoSaraLovers) #gakpenting. Adakah kalian disini juga yang nge ship Inojin dan Sarada juga? Kalau ada berarti kita temennn #peluksatu-satu. Saya berencana bakal bikin fic tentang Inojin yang ngasih gambar yang tertempel di pintu kamar Sarada juga waktu mereka berdua ngobrol sehingga Sarada jadi minta adik ke SasuSaku. Ada yang tertarik? **

**Beritahu saya tentang apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian mengenai fic OS pertama saya ini biar saya bisa lebih baik lagi. Tinggalkan jejak kalian disini ;).**

**Mind to Review?**

**Sign,**

**Kshiina**


End file.
